Lua de Cristal
by Sakury
Summary: A lua é aquela que sempre assite confissões de amor. E dessa vez não é diferente. HENTAI SanjixNami A primeira desse tipo da seção One Piece!


**Lua de Cristal**

A luz do sol da manhã já invadia aquele quarto, e batia diretamente nos olhos daquela que dormia na cama de casal, localizada no centro daquele quarto.

Seria mais um dia, mais um dia que teria que aguentar as paqueras daquele que lhe sempre invadia os sonhos e pensamentos. Não seria problema se fosse só ela que ele paquerasse, mas não, eram outras garotas, garotas desconhecidas.

Aquele que ela nutria um grande sentimento, se chamava Sanji. Aquele loiro, que lhe invadia os pensamentos todos os dias todas as horas. Desde que entrara no bando do chapeu de palha, nunca imaginara poder amar alguém, não depois do Arlong te-la feito sofrer tanto.

Ela não podia ficar se lamentando o dia todo né? Então munida do pouco de animação e força de vontade que tinha, tirou o pijama que vestia e colocou sua típica roupa, uma curta saia azul e uma blusa branca. Terminando de se vestir tomou a rota para a cozinha - um cheiro bom pairava no ar -. Chegando no seu destino, avistou Sanji em seu costumeiro terno.

- Ohayo Nami-san! - ele a cumprimenta com seu costumeiro bom-humor.

- Ohayo Sanji-kun - ela o cumprimenta da mesma forma.

- Sente-se ai, que o café da manhã logo será servido! - quase que mecânicamente, ela o obedece sentando-se em seu costumeiro lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro colocava a mesa.

O tempo foi passando e um silêncio mortal foi se formando, ninguém tinha o que falar, e isso estava encomodando os dois. A unica coisa que se era ouvida era a voz alta do Luffy, do Chopper e do Ussop, provavelmente estariam arranjando encrencas com o Zoro ou estariam comemorando algo. Ela sentia que esse dia era especial por algum motivo, mas não sabia o que ou porque.

- Nami-chan, você sabe que dia é hoje? - Sanji pergunta dando um fim a esse silêncio.

- Hoje é um dia normal não é? Afinal não consigo me lembrar de nada importante que tenha ocorrido hoje Sanji... - ela responde desanimada

- Hoje está fazendo um ano que nos conhecemos... - comenta o loiro num tom ferido. Mas é claro! Como ela poderia esquecer essa data! O data que seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo ao conhece-lo.

- Sanji... Desculpe, eu havia esquecido completamente! - responde ela rapidamente tentando resolver o problema que acabara de criar.

- Tudo bem... - ele a olha nos olhos e esboça um sorriso amarelo, ele não iria demonstrar que ficara chateado com isso, mas também isso acontece, acreditava que não era especial para ela.

Depois dessa conversa, o café da manhã ficou pronto e o loiro chamou a tripulação para comer. A comida estava especialmente deliciosa essa manhã, na opinião dela.

Algum tempo se passou e mais ou menos uma hora depois do almoço chegaram na ilha que iriam reabastecer o navio. Todos desceram para caminhar e se esticar um pouco e como sempre Sanji foi direto atrás das moças mais bonitas da vila. E ela não havia gostado nada disso. Queria que ele ficasse com ela o tempo todo, que fosse ela a ser paquerada, não aquelas barangas como ela as chamava.

Mas como não podia segurar o Sanji decidiu ir gastar seu dinheiro nas centenas de lojas de roupas, acessórios, joias e perfumes, assim ela poderia esquecer o loiro por um tempo.

Não demorou muito tempo até ela voltar a pensar nele, dando um longo suspiro pois-se a pensar como compensaria ter esquecido o dia em que se conheceram. Pensou, pensou, pensou, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. Mas ao passar do lado de um casal apaixonado, teve uma idéia. Iria se declarar a ele naquela noite, quando estiverem sozinhos. Isso! Era um plano perfeito, mas o problema era... será que ele sente o mesmo?

A noite caiu devagar para ela, que, esperava ansiosamente. Já estava esperando seus amigos no barco, e para variar estavam todos atrasados.

Não soube o quanto tempo esperou, mas quando ja estava morrendo de tédio avistou seus amigos. Todos de bom humor, conversando, se batendo e rindo. Parece que aproveitaram o dia. Ela não era exessão, pensara durante o dia inteiro como se declarar a ele, e preparou um plano.

Na janta, ela e Sanji foram os primeiros a terminar, e logo depois foram os outros. Após ter lavado os pratos, Sanji foi chamado para conversar em particular com ela. Então finalmente seria a hora, estavam sozinhos e ninguém poderia atrapalha-los.

- Sanji-kun, eu quero dizer uma coisa a você...

- Fale Nami-san! - ele não estava gostando disso, ela estava muito nervosa.

- Sanji... eu... eu... sinto que nesse tempo em que nos conhecemos, eu passei a... a... gostar de você... eu si-sinto que eu te amo... - a noticia fez o Sanji quase cair pra trás de surpresa, ele não imaginara que ela gostava, ou melhor, amava ele. Então era correspondido?

- Vo-você está falando a verdade? - pergunta ele pasmo

- Es-estou

- Ahhh Nami-san! Eu também te amo, te amo muito mesmo! - uma onda de felicidade tomou seu corpo, e sem se segurar ele a abraçou animadamente, a deixando vermelha. E ao perceber isso, ela a colocou no chão, e continuava a abraça-la, enquanto colava seus lábios nos tão desejados lábios dela.

Ela ficou surpresa por um tempo, mas abriu espaço para a lingua morna explorar sua boca, a lingua passava por todos os cantos da boca, e de vez em quando brincava com sua lingua. A sensação era boa, tanto que entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo, esse beijo era quente e apaixonado.

Sanji parou o beijo com um longo selinho e a olhou nos olhos, aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam desejo e luxúria, algo que também era transmitido de seus olhos. Então sabendo que havia o desejo e embalado pelo momento, ele a beijou novente, mas dessa vez com toda luxúria que poderia tranmitir. Enquanto a beijava ele a prensou na parede e passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, causando um gemido abafado nela.

Enquanto a beijava, as mãos de Sanji passaram a deita-la no chão. Tendo ela totalmente submissa e sob si, começou a tirar sua blusa, e em seguida tirando o sutiã. Parou um pouco de beija-la e começou a contemplar o que via, para depois beijar seus mamilos rosados e ouvir um gemido. Conforme ia chupando e mordiscando de leve essa área sensivel, podia ouvir os gemidos ficarem mais altos. Parou um tempo para respirar - aqueles gemidos estavam deixando-o louco -, dando um tempo começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos em sua barriga, e conforme ia descendo ia tirando a mini saia dela, junto com a calcinha. Quando finalmente tinha ela despida sob si, despiu-se sob um olhar atento. Sanji tirou as roupas rapidamente para aproveitar o maximo possivel aquele momento.

Quando terminou de tirar aquelas roupas, voltou a ficar em cima dela e a voltou a explorar aquela boca enquanto massageava sua feminilidade causando um gemido abafado pelo beijo. Um dedo passou a penetra-la, devagar para que ela não se sentisse desconfortável com a invasão dentro de si.

Sanji parou de beija-la para voltar a beijar rapidamente os mamilos dela e refazer aquele caminho na barriga até chegar no local que a pouco estava massageando. Adimirou por um tempo e logo dopois começou a beijar, causando um alto gemido, e passou a penetra-la com dois dedos, e dessa vez e os gemidos passaram para gritos de prazer. Ele fez essa ação por um tempo, até ela não aguentar mais e gozar na boca dele.

Não satisfeito, parou e se ajoelhou a frente dela e abriu o maximo que podia suas pernas. Percebendo o que ele ia fazer, mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a sentir o membro inchado dele penetra-la. Calmamente sentiu-se ser invadida, cada mais fundo até que sentiu uma dor forte quando quando seu selo que dizia que era virgem foi rompido.

Ignorando o grito, começou a estoca-la calmamente para depois de um tempo ir aumentado a velocidade devagar. Nesse momento que estava perto do apice, só se era ouvido os gemidos de prazer dos dois. Sanji não aguentou mais e em um grito chamando o nome de sua amada gozou, espalhando suas semente bem fundo nela. E não aguentando seugurar ela gozou novamente quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Esgotado, Sanji saiu de dentro dela para deitar ao seu lado.

- Te amo - fala

- Também te amo - e o amor deles é selado com um beijo terno e cheio de inocência

Aquela noite era de lua cheia, e não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, ninguem ouviu ou viu nada, tornando a lua a unica a presenciar o amor que durará a vida inteira.

**Fim**

* * *

**Olá! Então o que acharam da minha fic? Meu primeiro hentai, q alegria xD. Bem... comentem!**


End file.
